Iji Kataiser
Summary One of the sole survivors of the Tasen invasion of Earth, Iji Kataiser was outfitted with Tasen nanotechnology by her father prior to his death, intended to act as a last resort weapon to drive the Tasen away. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, at least 9-A with heavy weaponry, higher with Resonance Reflector, Unknown with the Null Driver Name: Iji Kataiser, the "Human Anomaly" Origin: Iji Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Nanotechnology-infused human cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Reflection with Resonance Reflector, Forcefield Creation, Hacking (Can hack into other nanofields to disable weapons and injure opponents), Matter Manipulation with MPFB Devastator (Its blasts cause spontaneous nuclear fission on contact with anything), Reality Warping / Portal Creation with the Null Driver, Self-Healing Attack Potency: Wall level (She can break reinforced doors and kill Tasen Scouts and Soldiers with a single kick), at least Small Building level with heavy weaponry (The MPFB Devastator and Velocithor V2-10 can completely disintegrate Tasen Scouts and Soldiers, leaving nothing behind, and weapons like the Cyclic Fusion Ignition System are comparable), higher with Resonance Reflector (Can reflect any of Tor's projectiles), Unknown with the Null Driver, which ignores conventional durability. Speed: Peak Human with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Can kick Komato Assassins faster than they can dodge, and Assassins can teleport away from weapons with canon muzzle velocities of Mach 16 and Mach 19 at point-blank range, while they're being fired), up to High Hypersonic attack speed with weaponry (The Velocithor V2-10 has a muzzle velocity of 12,000 m/s, or Mach 34.98). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of carrying a gun almost as large as she is, and she can send heavy enemies like Tasen Elite flying with the Resonance Detonator, the power of which is determined by her physical strength). Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, Small Building level with nanofield (Her nanofield can protect her from weapons like the MPFB Devastator and Velocithor V2-10, but they'll still injure her). Stamina: Very high. Fought through the Tasen, and then Komato invasions of Earth with only minimal rest, fighting through a complex infested by them. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Nanogun, further with the Null Driver. Standard Equipment: * Nanofield: A personal array of nanotechnology that maintains Iji's body and grants her heightened physical abilities, allowing her to interface with and make use of both Tasen and Komato technology. She can reprogram it as necessary to heighten certain functions and diminish others. It also acts as a shield, protecting Iji from attacks. Even when an attack manages to make it through, the nanofield will quickly reestablish itself. * Nanogun: Iji's sole weapon, scavenged and reverse-engineered from Tasen technology. Essentially a compact shapeshifting gun, when provided with the proper programming, it can transform into other weapons, forming the projectiles and firing mechanisms necessary. These weapons are called Nanoweapons, and Iji can even fuse them together to form more powerful equipment. |-|Tasen Weapons= * Shotgun: A simple Tasen shotgun that fires a wide, short-ranged blast of bullets. It can be fired harmlessly to instead stun an opponent. * Machinegun: A simple and effective long-range weapon that fires a rapid spray of bullets. It can be fired harmlessly to instead repeatedly stagger an opponent. * Rocket Launcher: The most simple of Iji's heavy weapons, a high-power rocket launcher. It can somehow be fired harmlessly. ** Spread Rockets: Fires three rockets at once. * MPFB Devastator: One of her most powerful and versatile weapons, the MPFB Devastator fires three highly explosive energy projectiles in quick succession, triggering nuclear fission reactions with its explosions. It can be fired harmlessly, in which cases it simply stuns everyone nearby. * Buster Gun: A weapon comparable to the shotgun, except it can be fired rapidly, without the need to reload. It can be upgraded to fire explosive pellets, essentially making it an automatic rocket launcher. * Nuke: Causes a massive explosion that hits all nearby enemies. |-|Komato Weapons= * Resonance Detonator: Iji causes a short-range burst of energy that knocks opponents away. It can also destroy projectiles. * Pulse Cannon: Fires a short-ranged, high speed beam. It can be fired under a different setting to instead drain energy from her opponents. ** Hyper Pulse: An even stronger upgrade to the Pulse Cannon. * Shocksplinter: Fires a high-speed, high-explosive energy burst. It can also be used to create a simple barrier. * Cyclic Fusion Ignition System: Fires a short-range beam (actually slugs fired at high speeds and powered by small nuclear fusion reactions within Iji's nanogun) that can pierce through multiple enemies quickly. ** Chain Fractal Injection Shell: Fires a shell that allows Iji to hack into an opponent's cybernetics from a distance. * Plasma Cannon: Fires a high-power laser that can pierce through multiple enemies in a row. |-|Tasen-Komato Weapons= * Splintergun: Fires many "splinters" rapidly, dealing heavy damage and chipping away at enemy armor. * Resonance Reflector: Causes a short-ranged shockwave that reflects projectiles. * Velocithor V2-10: Iji's most powerful non-hidden weapon, it penetrates nearly all defenses in its way when fired. It's a highly powerful, but tiny fusion-powered coilgun that fires thousands of slugs per second, resulting in the ensuing projectile resembling a laser. |-|Prototype Komato Weapons= * Massacre: A highly powerful weapon, the prototype weapon used by the Komato Annihilator that went on a rampage on Ciretako. While it deals ridiculous damage, firing six wall penetrating projectiles in quick succession, it drains Iji's health and armor as opposed to her ammunition. * Null Driver: A glitched prototype weapon. Originally intended to be used in opening wormholes, the first step in the "Star Strike", it instead has random, highly destructive effects. It may teleport Iji to unexpected places, scramble the world, transmute her enemies into random materials such as pieces of paper and shell casings, or destroy everything in her surroundings. Intelligence: Though somewhat naive, Iji quickly shows a knack for combat and diplomacy, increasing in skill and intelligence over the course of the game as she becomes more experienced. She becomes the subject of fear from both Komato and Tasen, who may ultimately come to see her as a walking superweapon. Weaknesses: Iji initially dislikes conflict, and she is traumatized and unstable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Iji Category:Antiheroes Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Matter Users Category:Orphans Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier